Trust and Instruction
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: First was the impact of the two lines. A satisfying crunch. Then was the softer crush of spikes on damp ground. Then was the silence. Then the ear splitting, blood stopping exclamation from the running back. What if Hiruma was wrong just once? Shounen-ai?


**Since it seems it is nearly impossible for me to update my other stories, (which aren't abandoned I'll tell you now) I decided to take the time to create this one shot. It's actually a surprise I didn't update, as Christmas has just passed it means that I've had a long three week break from school... but I've been in Canada... so update was impossible. I am actually writing this on the plane ride back to good ol' UK... so yeah...**

**Warning. Shounen-ai (I think it could be implied, but this is safety.) Hiruma's language must also be noted, as he has a foul tongue.**

* * *

><p><span>Trust and Instruction<span>

* * *

><p>It was a single, grossly, excruciatingly slow moment. The ball had been spiked into my hands, and I had expertly handed it off to the fucking-shrimp in another one of our perfect handoffs. He had gotten so much better at receiving them.<p>

It was a practice game against the Dinosaurs, just a practice game. Still, they sent Gao out, his scarred face laughing in front of Kurita, and those stupid Ha-ha brothers. Why they sent him out so close to the end of the game is beyond me. Everyone was there watching us, Oujou, Seibu, even a few of the Shinruji-Nagas had decided to watch our training match with the Dinosaurs. Of course, Shin and Riku were watching the fucking-chibi with oblivious obsession, their arms and legs tensing with every run he took.

_Idiots, watching him isn't going to make it so you learn his moves._ Was all I could naively think.

Still, Kurita was far from behind pushed over by the fucking mammoth. Or else he'd pay for it later. As usual, I had full trust in my strategy. The Fucking-Chibi was running a constant four-point-two seconds, he would miss any attack, even if I was wrong. Which I knew I wasn't. I was never wrong.

As Kurita spiked the ball into my hands, and as I handed the ball off to our light-speed running back, as our hands brushed for an instant, and our eyes met even more quickly, I whispered his route to him. Time slowed down as Sena nodded, like he always did. He pulled the ball from my momentarily unwilling hands; he cradled it to his chest, hiding it under his thin torso. That is when I knew something was wrong. No matter how fast he runs, time doesn't slow down in reality. Something didn't seem quite right. That's when I spotted the Dinosaurs' quarterback, and that sickening grin of his. He saluted and time ran back into perfect reality.

First was the impact of the two lines. A satisfying crunch. Then was the softer crush of spikes on damp ground. Then was the prehistoric roar of Gao. Then was the silence. The silence not usually heard on the battle field. I can't even remember the sound of breaking armour, or the slam of a body hitting the ground. I _did_ hear the ear splitting, blood stopping exclamation from our running back.

"!"

Reality certainly did run back quickly.

Then it was a fury of movement. The fucking-shrimp was squirming on the ground, writhing in his helmet. The monkey was the first at his side, then the cheerleader, and finally the fucking-manager before the rest of our team arrived.

His helmet was off in an instant, then the E.M.T were at his side. His jersey was stripped away to reveal a mangles mess of plastic and fabric, twisting and shattered the mess showed the true, brute strength of Gao.

"He's got broken ribs; he may have punctured a lung. We need to get him to the hospital now!"

Those words echoed in my mind, I was still in the middle of the field, only Marco was at my side, Gao walked away with an unsatisfied smirk, and my line had abandoned me for the running-star. Even the stupid ha-ha brothers were at Sena's side.

_I sent him on the wrong route._

My mind was a whirl of fucking possibilities. It shouldn't have been possible, of all my routes that was the most likely to be successful, not even a 0.001 percent chance of failure. Marco seemed to have seen this look of calculating astonishment.

"It seems you forgot who you were against Hiruma. It seems even the commander from hell can make mistakes." with that he walked towards his bench, towards Gao, and towards a manager who couldn't look at his face.

_A mistake? I _never_ make mistakes. My instructions to the fucking-chibi are _never _wrong._

"HIRUMA!"

And then the tears. The fucking-manager charged me, screaming and crying about the nerve I had.

She screeched and screeched. Her face a fury of red and pale cheeks. Tears stream her face as she beats my chest with her useless, weak little fists. And I allow her to beat at me, maybe she'll feel better. I know I wish I could hit something right now.

"How could you let Sena run! How could you.!" I don't mention the fact she had given me the tell-tale the Dinosaurs were showing. I didn't have the heart, or the straight thinking to explain to her that this is just as much her fault as it is mine. I don't.

"You gave him the wrong route. You could have killed him. How could you _not_ see that _**monster**_ there?" her fury doesn't faze me, I knew it would come one day, that I would hurt her precious 'little brother' and that she would come down upon me like a tonne of stone and bricks.

"I know."

Her face falls, the fury leaves and fear enters her eyes. If the circumstances were different I would have photographed her fucking face and taped it into the black book under my armour. But I don't have the heart. I can't do anything...

Suddenly, as if an angel descends, I hear the raspy protest of our star running back, the pain still in his doe-brown eyes. He looks at me, his vision wavering with the agony, his trust and belief still there, behind all the pain.

"Mamori-nee-san, don't blame Hiruma-san... I should have been fast enough...b-but I hesitated for a split-second." He smiles, a pained smile that fools his 'big sister' into believing he is fine. But I can see it, the pain, and the agony of the attack. And deep down, the fear he felt at finally being given an incorrect route to run.

The next little while is a blur. I remember forfeiting the game, telling the dinosaurs to leave, and I remember Shin and Riku's faces as I stalked off towards the ambulance, demanding to ride in the vehicle with the star of the world of football.

Otherwise, it's a blur.

"Are you sure you're ok Sena?" Monta asks, hovering over the broken boy in-front of him. Fucking-Sena looks as if a simply gust of wind would disintegrate him. He broke four ribs, he bruised his ribs and is lucky he hadn't punctured a lung- because he really could have died if that had happened.

The activity doesn't die down for hours, nurses rush in and out, monitoring his heart and his breathing. They keep him on oxygen and demand he stays at least over night- they were all surprised to have such a feeble looking boy enter the emergency room explaining he got the injures playing American football _willingly_ – something I wanted to pump them full of lead for assuming.

"I'm fine Monta, really. I'll be fine soon enough and back on the field with all of you."

The smile upon his lips was sincere, he truly believed he would be completely fine, and he was truly willing to step back onto the pitch that could have taken his life. It was a humbling thing, I couldn't help but sneer under my breath. He was probably only trying to convince everyone else.

The nurses came around and scooted everyone out, except me of course, just flashing my little black book was enough to silence the nurses and hospital staff, mentioning it had gotten our running back a private room, and flicking through the pages ensured he had the best care they could provide.

Of course the fucking-manager protested, but something in my face must have convinced her to leave, and to usher the others out with her, because soon enough it was just Sena and I left in the white, dull hospital room. The only sounds were his slightly laboured breathing, and the constant beeps and blips of the machines ensuring he is actually alive, and that no, he isn't about to keel over.

The silence that drifted in the room wasn't a particularly uncomfortable one; neither of us really needs to talk to get the message across. I hate having to explain simple things, and the fucking-chibi just doesn't talk unnecessarily, it's one of the aspects I can respect him somewhat, he isn't needy- like the fucking-money or the idiot- and he is an incredibly good listener- even if he's listening to silence.

"Hiruma-san?" his weak, croaking voice echoed in the room- never have I heard something so feeble, it made me want to rip Gao and Marco apart.

"What is it?" I ask not really looking up from the laptop stationed on my lap. It's not like I'm doing anything in particular, the plans on the screen are _not_ the routes from the game we just played, I am _not_ trying to find my mistake.

"Why didn't you leave with the others? Surely you have more important things to do than give me company." He whispers, whether that is from the fact his ribs are fucking-_broken_ or that he isn't sure he can talk to me like that I'm not entirely sure. Either way I don't like how pained he sounds.

"Fucking-shrimp" I laughed "how could I leave our ace? I need to make sure these fucking nurses do their jobs right."

Sena looks at me for a moment. I've watched the small running back for a long time now. I've had to. I've had to be able to read his every twitch and nervous gesture to properly guide him. So looking to the expression right now I know he's thinking, he's realising the emotion I was trying so desperately to hide from him. Then again, have I ever been able to hide anything from the fucking-chibi?

Then the fucking-chibi looks at me with his honest, clear eyes. He looks at me, smiles and sighs a content sigh. I know he doesn't blame me, I know I shouldn't feel any blame, this is American football, it's a dangerous sport, it's surprising that he hasn't been this hurt before. But hearing his words, seeing his warm smile, I can't help but wonder if he can read my fucking mind.

"I've always trusted your instructions Hiruma-san" he looks at his ribs wrapped up in bandages and his arms covered in bruises "and I still do."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending seemed rushed but I wrote this on the plan during Christmas and only found it again now- so I just wanted to upload it.<strong>

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks and please review.**

**Merci.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
